Forever Yours
by sCaNdElOuZ
Summary: A small storm, brings Heero and Relena together... R+1, please R&R!!!


Disclaimer: I hate these disclaimer stuff, tired of writing them! I don't own Relena, Heero or Gundam Wing!!! So leave me alone, the only reason I write these notes is because I don't want to claim something mine, that isn't! Get it? Thank you.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~Forever Yours~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero walks into Relena's bedroom, it's almost midnight and he heard a bang in the room, decided to go see whats wrong. He opens the door, quietly, so she won't feel his presence in the room.  
  
She isn't sleeping, but her eyes are closed, she knows he is there, feels his scent, hears the silent footsteps. Oh how she longs to be with him, but he is ignorant, he believes she is only a friend, doesn't know what she feels for him.  
  
He walks to the bed in the darkness, he knows each step and is confident in his walk. He has memorized this room, knows it like the back of his hand. Approaching her bed, he looks at her thin, elegant body; he tries to take her in, tries to forget that she loves that doctor she's been dating for a year now. He looks at her face, so delicate, he has been taught to act on his emotions, but he wasn't sure right now. Should he, or should he not?  
  
She feels him beside her, excitement rushes up and down her back, her fingers shivering, will he touch her? If he will, how will it feel? What should she do? Should she tell him the truth or hide it, like she's done for the past five years, she can't believe it is the year AC 200, and she is a foolish girl yet. She has seen Duo and Hildi marry before her eyes, then Quatre and Dorothy, Noin and her brother, then there were Trowa and Mel, they were engaged and Wufei, who she thought was a cold blooded man, found someone to love. All of them happy except her, the doctor she's been dating is in love with her, but she just doesn't feel right with him. She tries to forget Heero, but she can't, and if she ever had a chance, it was now.  
  
Heero leaned over her face, his breath on her neck. He whispered "Relena..." before lowering his lips on hers; he kissed her so passionately that neither of them ever knew such passion existed. Then he let go, relieved he thought to himself 'still sleeping, good' before he turned to go he heard a rustle, looking back he saw her eyes open.  
  
"Heero..." she whispered, he froze in his tracks. She sat up, her back straight, he made out the faint lines of her face in the dark, it was unemotional, something she has learned from him, him being her bodyguard for three and a half years "Don't go..." she whispered "Stay with me..." suddenly as she said those words, thunder clashed outside, then rain began pouring on the roof. Her window was open, strong wind blew in. Lightning lit up the room, Relena's silk gown almost see through, Heero shivered turning so that he faced her. She was crying, "I hate storms" she whimpered shivering. He approached her cautiously taking of his preventer jacket her put it around her shoulders, her shoulders shaking she leaned against him. "Don't be weak Relena" he told her "I know you are strong, don't be weak, don't be weak..." he repeated in a whisper. "Heero..." she said through bobs.  
  
He was afraid, afraid that she might reject him, afraid that she might not love him back, afraid that he was wrong to have such feelings for her. There were bangs in the mansion, he shivered against her, as the doors opened and closed with the winds. He felt the storm continue.  
  
She was scared; she hated storms, the loud noise of thunder, the bright light, the sound of the rain and the ghostly wing. She wanted his warmth to surround her; to send her into a safe place she knew existed, in his arms.  
  
He felt he needed to do something, if he left now, he will never have such a good chance again. "Relena..." he said while sliding one arm around her shoulders "I sense your fear, is it the storm?" he heard her sober reply "I hate storms I, I l...." she stopped when she heard another thunder clash, breaking into tears again. "Hmm...." he answered.  
  
She hated this storm; it took away that chance she had, to tell him. He was right, she was strong, but she was acting weak. A wail escaped her throat. "Heero..." she sobbed yelping each time the thunder crashed "I... I... I lo..." she just couldn't say it. She felt him weaken against her, he was never this weak, she has seen him hurt three times, but never emotionally. Then it came, when she didn't expect it, flipped right out of her mouth "I love you"  
  
He froze, forgetting everything; he sat there beside her. Not knowing what to do. "Relena..." he let out a choked up whisper, he wanted to ask if it was true, then he looked at her, her crying increased. "You hate me, I see it in you" she sobbed, her words striking his heart like a knife "I am so foolish, I know you will never love me back" his body softening "Relena..." that was all he could come up with.  
  
How stupid, saying her name over and over, but he couldn't help it, her name was beautiful... he heard her ask choking on her tears "Who is it that you love, I want to know her name. You must love someone, you aren't cold blooded, you feel emotions, I just know you do." she sobbed quieter "Tell me Heero" she escaped from him looking into his beautiful eyes, that Persian blue, cold yet kind. Suddenly his gaze changed, his eyes soft and warm "You..." he whispered lovingly, he gathered her thin body in his arms. Holding her close "You foolish girl, I love you, no one else..." his words warmed up her heart and her whole body. She smiled into his shirt.  
  
When he realized what he said he surprised himself even more then her, he never talked like that before, in a soft, kind voice. "Oh Heero..." she whispered "You are so warm..." snuggling in his arms. He held her through the storm, after it ended he looked at her, she was sound asleep. Like a small kitten, so lovely to look at, so small and innocent. He placed her under the covers looking at her face for what seemed like hours, then he took her all in, her elegant shoulders, her beautifully shaped chest, her tiny waist, her smooth hips and her creamy arms and legs, all perfect. Stripping off his shirt and pants and lay beside her, embracing her, and for the first time in many years, the perfect soldier smiled.  
  
"Relena..." his whisper warm "I am forever yours" she whispered surprising him. Instead of asking her why she wasn't asleep, he whispered closing his own eyes "And I am yours". Then they slept, through the night in each other's arms.  
  
~~~Morning~~~  
  
Relena woke up her eyes in tears, she feared that what happed last night was only a dream, the bed was empty, so was the room. "Heero?" She called his name once. The door creaked, her eyes instantly shot to it, Heero walked in with breakfast, he never used to do that but she waited for a sign.  
  
"Good morning" she said  
  
"Breakfast" he greeted her in his usual way; she still waited for a sign.  
  
He approached her with the tray the door shutting behind him, he stood over her. Putting the tray on her lap he looked at her his eyes unemotional "Relena, are you all right after the storm yesterday?" She smiled nodding, laying the tray away for a moment she grabbed his chin lowering his head to hers, their lips met. After she pulled back out of breath she saw him smile "You have an appointment at four today, I'll drive you." his face turned serious again. Her eyes met his, she nodded in reply.  
  
Before he left the room she asked him  
  
"Are you still mine?"  
  
"Yes, forever yours" 


End file.
